Brobot Lives
by quietEavesdropper
Summary: Dirk creates a Dave robot to keep him company. Stridercest. Later on other things. /shrug/
1. Chapter 1

He had finally done it. The sleek robot was all decked out in his brother's clothing as the young boy circled it. A smug look was plastered on his face. The final touch was all that was needed, which were the infamous aviator sunglasses. Reaching down into his oil slicked pants Dirk found the magazine cut out he'd found of the elder Strider. A smile touched his face, as did a tear. Maybe it would feel like it was real, the robot that was. Backing up to get a good look at his crafty work Dirk gave another nod of approval. From the small scrapbook of images he had of his brother he figured this was the closest thing he'd ever get. The excitement boiled up inside of him once more before he bounced off to get those glasses. Having managed to have found an old pair of them in his brother's old room Dirk had tricked them out like he had done with the auto responder. Returning to his workshop with the glasses in hand he sat on the table to place them on the robot Dave. This was it, putting the uranium inside the chest and hoping to the Batterwitch he hadn't messed this up. Slowly but surely he lifted the shirt to open the small latch that would need to be blow torched when the uranium was in place. The blow torch was right next to him but his hands were shaking from anticipation. No going back now. The uranium was in place and once the robot was turned on it would be a Davebot. His bro. He would have his brother with him. The thought just kept him from having a steady hand with that blow torch. Dirk had waited so long that he just wanted to skip this and have his brother. What was he like? Sealing the chest with the blow torch he let that cool before he smoothed out that chest. Turn it on and everything would be complete. It was unnerving to know that there was no going back. Whoever his brother really was would be revealed and he would no longer be alone. The loneliness would end and he would have family. With a small flick of his wrist he hit the button. "Now or never," he murmured as he waited for the robot to turn on. Dirk clenched his hand into a fist and bit down on his lip. Wait, his own shades he couldn't be seen without them, especially with a few tears brimming up. This was just too suspenseful to handle. The young Strider adjusted the shades on the bridge of his nose as the robot turned it's head, it was working. "B-bro?" he croaked softly. Wait, Dave wouldn't know he existed… _right_?

* * *

><p>Notes: This is a fanfic written for a cool person called Cissie.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The robot made to look like his brother stared at him endlessly. It was getting on his nerves last end as Dirk tried to keep himself from shaking. That would not be cool for his brother to see how he wasn't able to keep his cool like this. Dirk was just excited and now slightly worried this wasn't such a good idea after all. This silence was really getting to him now. For a minute his could hear his heart beating. Maybe he'd forgotten the voice system? Hell no, that was an important thing and from a few interviews he'd seen of his brother he felt like he'd narrowed down that voice too. Dirk couldn't recall how many times he had listened to that voice to get it just right, speech pattern and all. There was something a bit weird about this. It had to be that Dave didn't know who he was or why he was here. Right? Fuck. Shit. He'd fucked up hadn't he? The panic set in and he shifted in his seat just slightly. At that shift the Dave robot stood from the table and moved to stand directly in front of the young Strider. Dirk of course was still panicking and wondering what the hell could have gone wrong in his calculations. It didn't occur to him to ask why the robot had moved but more that he was running everything he'd done through his head one more time. This was ridiculous. Every single thing had been taken into account. Even that note that he'd grown up attached to. The single note that told him his name and how proud Dave was… the thought of the note made him look up to come face to face with that robot. The elder Strider was literally an inch from his face, and he had to say it made him freeze. Another minute of intense staring, not even any blinking. Dirk had taken into account every movement and human tendency that could be thought of, along with some neat things like strength and rocket heels. So when the robot blinked the younger flinched, this becoming almost unbearable. "You must be Dirk," he said slowly as more of a question with that slight southern twang.

* * *

><p>Notes: Part 2! This was left out when I gave it to Cissie, my bad. :c<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be Dirk." The words lingered in the air as the aviator shades hid whatever emotions the robot was capable of. Of course emotions had to be programed in, otherwise it wouldn't feel at all. It was a fundamental need that he had them or it would leave no room for anything. This was what the young brother had craved, attention, company, a person he could actually speak with. Of course he enjoyed his chats with English, Crocker and Lalonde but they weren't always there. As he continued to keep his eyes trained on those dark shades he heard the voice speak once more, "you are Dirk aren't you?" Opening his mouth he then shut it, he was still speechless. It must have worked. His work had paid off, it was a success. The robot leaned even closer, now just a single inch away from Dirk's face. Finally he nodded after shifting back awkwardly. Seeming satisfied with the answer he stood upright, a small light smirk crossed faint on his lips. "You're quiet bro, what's the deal? Too distracted by my handsome features to utter a word that can grace my ears?" Dirk chewed at his lip, well he didn't expect something like that. "If it'll-" before the robot could continue the young boy latched himself onto him tightly, a few tears streaming down his cheek, the other pressed up against Dave's midsection. Slowly and calmly the bot placed a hand of his back in a comforting manner. "This happy to see me, well I am infamous for everything I do," he said in that slightly robotic but sweet almost caring voice. Dirk tightened his grip, he knew it couldn't be real but he wished it was. He wished his brother was actually here and that this wasn't just something he'd made to fill this empty void. English was off trying to woo Jane and that already caused enough aching. "You done yet little bro?" the voice called. Gently lifting his chin Dave looked down at him from behind the shades. It wasn't real but it was the best he could do. His auto responder had malfunctioned so he'd been so unbearably alone for almost a year now. Now he had somebody he knew wasn't really there but he wanted to believe it was real. For now, he'd accept the company even if it was false, it was something.

* * *

><p>Notes: Welp, here you go guys! This is the end, I may or may not add things later... probably will.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Okay okay I wrote more...**

* * *

><p>"Hey you're going to make me rust if you keep this up," said the slightly echoing voice of the robot. Dirk sat back and rubbed his eyes, trying to hush his own sobbing now. It'd just been so lonely for such a long time that he wasn't quite used to having somebody there. "Come on, you should eat." The Davebot lifted up a skinny arm of the young Strider with a robotic scowl. "You're thinner than any katana I've ever seen." It was no joke either with having been putting all of his focus into building the robot he was currently being fussed over by Dirk had neglected to take care of himself. Before he could get a word in he was lifted up over the metal shoulder. Having hardly any energy left after the tear fest he felt a hiccup rise up in his chest. Closing both his eyes he attempted a shaky deep breath to make them go away. Just as he did Dave swung him off his shoulder and tossed him on the couch a fist landing right next to his face. Fear shot through his entire body. "Wh-what the fuck!" he screeched as he started to sink into the couch. "Hiccups are gone now aren't they?" Oh. Dirk looked away from the robot, this was clearly what a brother would do, right? Shifting his gaze back again to Davebot he realized that he wasn't there. Sitting up a bit too quickly he rubbed his head and fell back onto the couch. "Hey you have like no food here little bro, what's up with that?" Shrugging in a nonchalant manner he continued to rub his head. "I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact I live in the middle of an ocean? Or not. Maybe I just haven't restocked food lately." With that he heard the mini fridge close. There was no point in having a gigantic fucking fridge if nobody was even going to have much food around. "Well that won't work, we're going to have to feed you somehow otherwise this Strider isn't going to be around too long." The way that the Davebot seemed to dote about this food situation was amused. Dirk rubbed a few leftover tears away and stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, guess so. What should we do then? Wait for some seagulls? Fish?" he suggested with a light smile. Maybe this would be more fun than he'd even thought. Somebody was here to do things with him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dave was perched on the other end of the couch, on one of the arms actually. He was watching Dirk who was sorting out a few things before they attempted to go do anything about the food crisis he was apparently in. "Well I'll rust if we attempt to fish," he reminded the young Strider in a dulled manner. "As for seagulls those won't be like flies to an expired bottle of apple juice." Groaning at slightly he rubbed his temples as the robot continued to remind him and babble on and on as if Dirk was actually paying attention to what he was saying. It was more mumbling to himself than anything so half of the words weren't even audible. Was this a normal thing for him? He felt like this brother figure he'd made for himself probably wouldn't even notice if he just slipped away. It was a tempting idea to see how things turned out but he was a bit too tired and hungry to budge from his spot on the couch. Closing his eyes he reached out to grab Lil' Cal from the top of the couch, as well as the blanket his best friend had been sitting on. Cal was a better friend than anyone; he was always there to keep a bro company. Especially since nobody was around and the smuppet piles didn't always help. The blanket was more of a rag, tattered and pilling up shit everywhere, but it was the only one he'd ever actually liked. Hugging Cal close to his chest he rested his chin on the top of the puppets head. People were always dissing on Cal and it unnerved him most times because this so called creepy ass puppet was here and had always been here. This puppet fucking raised him. Cracking one eye open for a moment as he noticed that Dave was still going at it he smiled to himself. Yeah, this was going to be pretty sweet having another person here. Yup, his brother was cool even if he kept talking to himself. It was actually slightly endearing that he was babbling on and on and on and on. Slowly he felt his eye shut once again, head bobbing to touch his chin onto Lil' Cal. Within a matter of ten minutes he was out cold. It took another fifteen for the Davebot to notice this and smirk. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Next part will be about Dave. ^^ Well, maybe the next few parts?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

With the little fucker out cold for who knows how long it was up to him to find something for the useless kid to eat. This body was interesting though, no need to eat or anything but he could probably drink some oil and be cool with that. The problem was whether or not this was real or if he was just a programmed robot. There was a beating in his chest that echoed softly through his interior. Then there were the gaps in memories here. Yeah he could remember quite a bit about his life but at the moment it felt disconnected. Not to mention the fact every detail in this metal body of his was carved and shaped to perfection. Just like a normal body really but made of metal. As for what kind of metal he had no idea he'd never been interested in robots or anything. Looking down at Dirk for a minute he smirked. Cal was still around; silly puppet had done a pretty good job raising this kid though. Smuppets, those things were littering this apartment now. Gosh. It hadn't changed too much from when he'd lived here. A bit messier but it was just a teenage kid living here so that was to be expected. He had set this place up and left a note for the kiddo when he was at his own end but seriously that his bro had kept this place relatively the same. Not much had been moved around at all. Little fucker had scared the shit out of him with that crying fit then passing out like this. Brushing a strand of hair from his face he chuckled. Was this place really in the middle of an ocean? Dave decided he might as well go check since the kid was sleeping. What was he supposed to consider himself though? A robot? Davebot? Dave? Bro? McCool? Those would all be pretty boss names. On his way up to the roof these were the things he was thinking about. Well, he was also wondering how the hell this was going to work with him being a robot and not fucking sure how the hell he was able to be alive. Did his soul just suddenly take over this thing or was it programs?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Hey yo! Here is a chapter consulting Dave. I've never actually written much for him before so sorry for being awful. dies/**


	7. Chapter 7

On his way to the roof Dave was suddenly ambushed by an eager looking robot. Who was this mother fucker? Obviously the little guy was well prepared for whatever he was made to do because music started playing and he was bouncing with the beat of it. That square waved mouth was a bit off setting when it creaked open. That shit needed to be oiled. Next it started to rap, but it sucked, poor thing. This raping robot had obviously been neglected by Dirk which made his heart drop. Would he end up like this little guy that was attempting to start a rap battle with a slightly rusty mouth and not greased jaw? Reaching out before the thing could get out a full sentence he shut the jaw. Alright this place was in desperate need of him. Had the kid been so rapt up in building this body of him that he couldn't even care for anything else, including himself? This was way ridiculous. Grabbing the little rapbot he hoisted it up over his shoulder, man he was enjoying this strength to say the least. Perhaps this brother of his was actually pretty awesome for being able to build these robots. Even a rapbot, pretty sick. Finding the work room he'd woken up in he set down the little bugger and grabbed a can of oil. Handing it to him Squarewave took it hesitantly before drinking it. Dave gave a silent nod of approval before patting him on the head. Now back to the roof. Pausing before he left the room he grabbed a katana. Oh yeah, sword fighting. He wondered if he was still any good. Perhaps Dirk would battle him at some point and duel it out. That'd be fun. Sadly that'd have to be put off until the younger Strider was well again. Grabbing a sheath as well he hooked it around his waste. This robot body deal actually made really fluid movements. Once he finally got to the roof he looked about in utter shock. Dirk hadn't been lying when he said this place was literally in the middle of an ocean. How had he even survived out here? Just holy fuck. It made him wonder what had happened since his absence. Looking up and around he slowly removed his shades. His eyes were much like a humans but with even better vision. They looked completely normal with their red iris, pupil, as well as the white sclera. That little bro of his had to have taken forever to get all of this to perfection. Dave stood there taking in everything while he also examined this lovely body. Nothing had been left out.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Hey hey, another chapter of just Dave. Probably one more and such then we'll get back to Dirk.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

After standing there on the roof for what seemed like forever he realized what he had come here to do in the first place. That reason was probably still catching up on all the sleep that had thrown aside to build him. Man. It was weird knowing he'd been assassinated and now he was here and the person he'd been anticipating pretty much his entire life was here. Hell this was going to be hard to get used to. Maybe he was just a robot but he didn't feel like he was. Whatever that kid had done was almost jaw dropping, but Dave was too cool for that kind of thing. Looking for some way he could retrieve something to give Dirk to eat he realized it was rust in the ocean by trying to fish or attempt to strike down a seagull. Slowly he sat and unsheathed the sword to look over it. There was time to mess around. Not like anyone was going anywhere at the moment. The kid wasn't just going to up and disappear on him and he certainly couldn't go anywhere when surrounded by a rusty ocean. Seriously the entire city was underwater and all rusted over which made it look all rusty. Almost disgusting really. Wow. What year was it again? He'd have to ask. This was wicked messed up. Dirk was his brother right? Or was that not even true? Because that would be weird and messed up as well. No enough thinking. Fuck he was glad that the kid had probably fallen asleep otherwise he might have been going on and on about things. Shit. Rose had told him he did that a lot. The thought of her curled his stomach around. What had happened to her? Did her daughter ever arrive? Was she around this time? Whenever this was? Did Dirk know her? Fuck too many questions he needed to stop this. Watching as a seagull softly landed on the rooftop not seeming to care that he was there Dave let a smirk touch those metal lips. Dinner was served.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Here. Enjoy feelings! dies/**


	9. Chapter 9

Dirk felt something nudging his arm softly in his sleep. It's been a dreamless sleep. It'd been awhile since he'd had such a night. Usually it was about everyone leaving him or slowly but painfully stabbing him in the back and leaving him to bleed before walking away. Groaning as the hand shook his arm again he lazily pushed it off. Glad that the hand did drop from his arm he cuddled Cal close to him, not even sure where the hand had come from. Not that it mattered sleeping felt good and this thing was disturbing the peaceful slumber. With having no dreams he wished it would just stay like that. It had gotten silent enough that the young Strider had begun to drift off into sleep once again. That was he would have until a cold feeling washed over him. Soaking wet he stood up a little too quickly and grabbed for his sword which wasn't there. The dizzy feeling welled up in his head and he fell forward. Luckily something had caught him. Resting his head against the also wet shirt he groaned once again. Suddenly there was a click in his head and he remembered what had happened before his nap. Jolting his head to look up at the robotic figure he'd created. "Good morning princess," Dave greeted. Dirk gritted his teeth, he wasn't even wearing his shades. Shit this was embarrassing. Before he could speak the pointed shades were slipped onto his face. "Come on, you need to eat, and change." What the. The Davebot was actually caring. Okay, hold up. This was a little weird to handle right now. Maybe he was just doing what a brother would do? Yeah. That had to be it. Still he was picked up without much protest. Was being carried normal? It had to be. Dirk watched every movement of his so called brother. Wow, he'd outdone his own work. Letting his eyelids shut he let out a sigh. It was nice to have somebody, even if there wasn't much talking. "So how'd you sleep lil bro? Like a little baby who was cradled by my bosom of glorious Strider infamous coolness?" Punching him lightly in the cheek he made a growl. "Shut up you, I was too busy making sure you wouldn't come out like a stupid dead turtle."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Here is more because people seem to actually like this! Gaaah! I was actually thinking about changing it from T to M soon. Oops. Things.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Dave deposited the kid in the sink and pointed at how wet he was. "You should change and clean up a bit. You reek like you've been sitting a pile of shit some seagull dumped." Dirk pinched his lips together, being that he'd always had a slightly hard time keeping up a poker face. With nobody to practice on it was hard. Leaving the kid to sit in there and clean up he went to go see what he could do to cook. Not that he'd ever in his own life ever had to cook. This would be interesting. Hopefully that brother of his would be alright. From the few times they'd even talked already or even seen each other it'd been a bit off. First came the silence, then crying, sleeping and now this. Dave would manage to figure everything out though, he knew he would.

Watching him leave Dirk frowned and noted that the robot was also pretty wet. He'd have to check and make sure he wasn't going to rust. He slipped out of the sink and landed on wobbly legs. Looking into the slightly cracked mirror he frowned. "Ugh, you really do look like a zombie." Making an odd face at himself he shook his head. That's right he wouldn't have to talk to himself all the time as there was somebody to actually talk to. Man, was this a good idea? The doubts kept creeping up in his stomach as he retched into the sink. Looking back up he slowly pulled his shirt off his head to wipe away the vomit. Not eating had really done him in. Sinking down to the floor he rested against the sink and rubbed his temples. Dirk no longer felt like moving even if it was for anything. Food would probably just make him puke up whatever was in his stomach. Falling to the side he curled up into a ball. Fuck everything just hurt now. Now that he was awake it dawned on him how terrible he felt. Okay so not eating or doing anything but working on the Davebot was not something he was ever going to do again. Tossing the disgusting shirt aside he growled. He could hardly lift his head without feeling sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Here here here. I like umm... I like using slightly realistic things so like since Dirk devoted his time to building and making the robot Dave he hasn't taken care of himself. This is just a little explanatory of my thoughts here so you don't think I'm just being weird. D: But thank you all for the support. I'm going to kick this up to M now. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Dave was getting a bit worried when Dirk had fallen silent and it'd been around twenty minutes since he dropped him in the sink. Pulling off the soaked shirt to prevent rusting his chest he tossed it on the bureau. His room had been left exactly as it had been. It was a dusty and it appeared that it used to be cleaned regularly. That was actually pretty cute that the kid had kept this place up for whatever time he had. Almost like he'd been waiting for him even though it was clear he wouldn't come. After all there was that assassination. Wasn't his fault that that tyrannical bitch was bad at ruling. Thinking over his own life he wondered what happened to his ironic museum. Man maybe he'd sit down and watch Con Air with the kid at some point. After all he felt like he only sort of knew the kid... then again he really didn't know him at all. Looking in a rather dusty mirror he scowled and removed the infamous shades. "Man this is a mess," he told himself before slipping them back on and grabbing a new shirt. Time to go check in on Dirk now. It was amusing that the kid even found the note regarding his name. What even did his bro think about him? Biting his lip he heard the metal clench lightly. Pushing open the bathroom door he looked down at the shaking figure. "Shit! You alright man?" he asked in a almost concerned sounding tone. Davebot stooped down and glanced over at the shirt that had been tossed aside. Gross. Looking back at the shirtless teen he sighed. Reaching out he brushed some hair from his face. The pointy shades had been tossed aside as well. "Come on lil bro, you're burning up." The only response was a moan. "Well excuse me princess, I'll just carry-" No. There was no time for ironic comments. For now the kid just needed to recover. Wrapping his arms around Dirk securely and lifted him. "You're burning up like the sun yet here you are shivering like a snowstorm just hit." He boy merely whimpered and took a handful of his shirt into a weak grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Hey guys! This... I'm addicted to writing this story. dies/ But yeah thanks for all the support. ;_; I feel like this might seem predictable but... I have a few ideas up my sleeve.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dave kicked open the door to the kid's room and tucked him into bed. He found a few blankets for Dirk to bundle up in, that's what you did when you were sick right? The younger Strider didn't complain but curled up in the pile of blankets. Not wanting to have to deal with puke or anything of the sort the robot fetched a bucket and placed it right next to the bed. There. Now he had to get something into the boy before he just died from having no food at all. Returning to the kitchen he pondered what was even here. Crackers would have to suffice and the seagull could be stored in the fridge for a later time. Not like he'd ever eat it. Well fuck now what was he supposed to do? Was there even internet? There better be. He wanted to check in on his own friends. See how Rose was doing maybe, if she was still around. Dave bristled at the very thought of it. It wasn't like he would really be capable of doing much as he was trapped in this apartment. There was something off about the situation but then again just being here as a robot sort of thing was striking enough. Making his way back to the boy bundled up in the blankets he squatted next to the bed and held out the crackers. "Eat them, you need to eat something even if you're going to vomit it back out like some dumb baby." Dirk reached out and nibbled on a cracker. Satisfied that his brother was eating Dave retrieved Lil' Cal and a few smuppets to keep him company. "Finish eating those and sleep you little fucker." Man this was going to be weird. He'd pretty much spent his life doing shit and was sure he would never come back. The dream bubble place had been pretty nice. Taking a seat on the couch he pulled out the katana. He'd have to spend his time somehow while the kid slept. Might as well learn to use this or try to find that little rapbot to test him.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: There will be a time skip after this chapter. ^^ Also, love you all for even reading this. dead**


	13. Chapter 13

It'd been a few days before Dirk wasn't constantly throwing up and laying in bed. He was still mildly sick but for the most part he could eat solid foods and not puke his guts everywhere. It had been a bit strange for Dave as he had to take care of the kid but then once it was taken care of he didn't have much to do. There was also a lot he'd figured out about what had happened while he was gone, thanks to the internet. So much had changed and it had been over four fucking hundred years. He was really quite surprised by this news but didn't really question it too much. It sort of hit him that he wasn't sure what Dirk was to him if there was more like a four hundredish year age gap. He would talk to the kid when he wasn't sleeping and that was quite amusing because the young Strider was usually pretty lethargic and had been fed quite a bit of cold medicine. It was probably old not good to drink medicine too but he didn't have to tell Dirk that. Nope everything would be just fine. Perhaps he should throw this stuff out now. Going to the trash can he dumps all the containers to be safe he won't give his little bro anymore. That would definitely not be a good thing to keep doing. As he hears the shower turn off he picks up a few smuppets laying about. How these things got everywhere was a good question but that was like asking how Lil' Cal ended up right next to you out of nowhere. Sitting down on the couch he noted that Squarewave wasn't around at the moment, poor guy probably couldn't handle having his ass handed to him again. Not that he could blame the guy. Hearing footsteps he looked up to meet Dirk's eyes which were not hidden by the usual anime shades. "Sup lil man?" he tilts his chin up and crosses his legs while spreading his arms over the back of the couch. "Why are you even trying anymore?" The question knocked him off guard but after a more careful look of what emotions were held in those bright orange eyes he felt sick. No fucking emotions. "Stop trying you aren't even real." With that Dirk just turned around and walked to his room leaving Davebot to dwell on those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Sadstucking it. Whoops. Can't decide whether to end or not. Ahhh! Feelings! Let me toss them around. Also, chapter 13 is unlucky.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop trying you aren't even real." The words kept echoing inside his head. What had just happened? He wanted to ask but the words kept him in place. Where the fuck did that even come from? Davebot continued to just sit there with his jaw unhinged just a little bit. There was no reason for him to say that. Even if it was true. Something must have happened. There was no way this was just how he felt. He wanted to be certain of what those few words meant but there was no way he could tell. Sighing deeply he sunk into the couch. Removing the shades from his blaring red eyes he stared dully at the aviators. What was he supposed to do with the kid now? Leaning forward the robot set his head in his hands and bit down on his lip. Yet again he admired the work of his little bro, if he could even call him that. The pure idea sent chills through his mechanical body. He wasn't real. This was all just a program. He was programed to have feelings. Everything was built off of a few codes and sequences. It was useless to even try. Feelings didn't really exist either. Nope. Dave Strider was dead and he was just a copy, a doppelganger, a fraud, a fake, a clone, a double, a look-alike, a reproduction, a facsimile, and just so many more things. Nothing. He didn't matter. This was a meaningless existence right now. The emotions slowly started draining away from the bot, leaving him cold and blank. "A new slate, completely blank, should help to set things right," he growled as the rest of the self consciousness melted. It was over. No more.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Short chapter yo! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter, I was at Anime Boston and all. ^^<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Dirk had returned to his room and fallen onto his bed. Completely empty. Why had he bothered with that? Oh right, it was to try and overcome this confusion. The robot wasn't his brother. It was only a program, a damn good one but still just a program. There was nothing real about it. Just what could have been, not the actual thing. It was different. Everything was giving him a headache. He just wanted it to stop. Slowly he crawled to the foot of his bed and wrapped himself in a pile of blankets. Not like it mattered anymore. It was done. The deed had been done and that was that. Hearing a noise outside his door he paused. Was that thing still bothering? The fuck. This just needed to end. His loneliness was just ruining things even more. Throwing his pointy anime shades to the floor he let out a disgruntled sob. Dirk's head was spinning with what to do. How should he just get rid of the brobot? His brother was dead, long dead and gone. Hearing the handle of the door jiggle he screamed at "Dave" to go away. He was not in the mood to deal with whatever shit was going to be thrown at him today. Apparently the message didn't get across and a shadow was cast down on him. "Go away," he said coldly. A metal hand rested on the mass of blankets and tugged, pulling them away to leave Dirk scrambling around on the bed. Utterly stunned by what had just occurred he looked up and found the other hand reaching for his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Oh god. Oh dear lord. It's been too long. Here is a short part. Forgive me? No wait... you probably all hate me now. Who even reads this? Sob.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

As the cold hand wrapped around his throat Dirk struggled to try and free himself. All thoughts were in panic mode. He had no idea what had happened but at the moment that really didn't matter. The robot pushed his face into the sheets of the bed, not saying a word. The young Strider was having a hard time breathing with the grip of the metal creature wrapped around his neck. Struggling was becoming a bit hard when he was light headed like this. His mistake was unraveling and getting worse, just like he had thought. The hand was removed from around his neck but it still kept his head pinned down to the mattress. Confusion struck him as he was shaken roughly until he collapsed onto the bed. A loud tearing sound interrupted the silence in the room. Within another second the cold metal was touching his barren back. Dirk let out a small whimper, it was freezing cold and he had no idea what on earth was going on. Dave pulled the torn up shirt away and tossed it, but not before kicking the pile of blankets away. All the kid could hear was the sound of the metal joints creaking and shifting, but he hadn't a clue what it was doing. Soon enough it was revealed as something sharp jabbed him in the arm causing a cry of pain to ring out. He clenched at the sheets beneath him as it dug deeper and deeper. The pain was burning and intense almost to the point of wanting to break free and just rip off his left arm. Of course that was his dominant arm, go figure. Blood began to taint the rest of the bed and spreading through the absorbent material. As soon as he spotted the blood he felt his stomach churn with disgust. Dirk was not keen to blood and the smell was pungent and strong. The metal hand returned to his head when he attempted to move away from the blood that was creeping closer and closer. And there is was the taste, the metallic, iron, taste. In the same moment it touched his mouth the Strider puked whatever had been in his stomach. What was going on? His head was just spinning out of control now. The smell was even worse but the robot was no longer pinning him. Whatever had been stabbed into his arm was still there and with a closer look it was his sord. The shitty sword was keeping him in place. Reaching up weakly with his right hand he took the hilt in his pathetic grip. There was clattering and crashing going on behind him but he couldn't see what was going on. Dirk just needed to focus on getting free. With a quick tug the sord was dislodged and he cried out once again. The blood was flowing even more freely now. A quick survey of what was close by he saw his torn up shirt. Sliding forward he grasped it before firmly tying it around the wound. Head still spinning he tried to see what the clatter was. As soon as he had turned his orange eyes closed in horror. Squarewave had just been sliced in two, but the condition looked just about unrepairable. Opening his eyes after a second the blood and oil covered Davebot stood there watching him from behind broken shades. Those bright red eyes it'd been given were wide and empty all at the same time. Fear shoot through Dirk's body. He was unable to move now. Was this monster something he'd created to be his brother? This monster, it was supposed to represent his brother. It was watching him closely, waiting. There was a mix of oil and blood coating half the bed. Silence was restored in the new staring contest that had been initiated. The fear and confusion was spreading through his shaking body as he watched the monster crush the remains of his precious rapbot. Where was Sawtooth? The very thought of him caused the caped robot to appear in a flurry. The missiles were fired, inside no less, and hit their target. The other robot was gone. The Dave, if this was truly what this thing was, was no longer there. Cold metal on his back alerted Dirk to the bot. Sawtooth had a sword in hand now, waiting for the next move. Both of the cold robot hands picked him up off the drenched bed. "Who's not so real now?" it whispered in a barren voice. The words were left to echo in his own voice as Dirk was thrown to his other rapbot. Being caught with ease he was carefully set down on the floor next to the pile of bolts he used to call Squarewave. This was a complete disaster. Falling into a ball on the floor he whimpered. So it was his fault after all. Was he wrong? Had it actually been his brother and now... it was being ruined? His work undone and it all came down to his decision to end his illusion that hadn't been fake after all. A tear streamed down his cheek, but he wasn't sure if it was from pain or not. Hearing the strife of the two robots continue he lifted his chin to see what would befall his other rapbot, and then himself. Time was slowed down to the few seconds that it took for the sword to be flipped and cut into the inner workings of the Davebot, but before the weapon could hit the core something was thrown towards Dirk, one last message. The paper ball landed a foot away and rolled until it was just a couple inches out of his reach. Sawtooth was already next to his creator. In a concerned manner he went to look at the wound on his arm, still wrapped up in the bloodied shirt. With a growl Strider told him to wait a second and hand him the paper. Obeying the paper was unfolded and placed in front of him. "Not real? Not real? Not real?" It went on to fill the entire page. The entire 8.5 by 11 paper. Feeling his stomach flip Dirk knew his mistake. This mistake he'd made that had caused all of this. Tossing the paper to the side he neglected to see what was written on the other side. Instead he let Sawtooth take him to the living room to tend to the injury leaving the paper on the floor upside-down. "Real or not I didn't care. It was fun lil' bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Well guys. Here is the last chapter. I'll put up an epilogue later I guess. And change this from mature, I decided to leave out that part.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

It'd taken awhile to bring everything back up to speed and fix up Squarewave, but he wasn't the same anymore. Dirk sat on his floor rubbing his arm, which Sawtooth had helped him fix up. There was a few parts of his arm that were robotic now, which meant if he was out swimming for too long then it would get rusted. But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. With a deep sigh he flopped down to just lay on the floor still stained with oil and a little bit of blood. He hadn't talked to Jake since the whole thing, well he hadn't talked to anyone at all. He almost missed the Davebot, in an endearing way. Then again he still wasn't sure if it had been a mistake or not. Throwing his hands out in front of him he felt something brush across his hand. Squarewave was holding out a paper for him to take. With a confused thanks he took it. Dirk waited until the little robot left him be once again. Rolling onto his back he managed to open the paper halfheartedly, not that he knew what it was. The second he unfolded it he felt tears begin to surface. He'd fucked up, the one thing that had actually loved him was gone now. Fucking gone.

How long had he been undergoing this process? Far too long. It was in the midst of being too tired and sad to work to eager and anxious. He just hoped that everything would turn out just fine. One last bolt. One. Last. Bolt. Dirk took a step back, and then came the final touch, soldering the last bit of uranium he had left. Jake could deal with not having anymore, no biggie. It took no time at all with all the excited energy running about. It'd been even more lonely than usual after the whole event, but maybe this time around he'd get it right. Taking a seat on the desk he finished the robot. Within a minute the Dave was up and running, but he seemed confused. Slowly he turned his head to spot a teary eyed brother. Instantly he moved towards him and pulled him close. Pressing his metal lips to the soft fleshy ones he held onto Dirk tightly. The young Strider didn't push him away but agreed to the kiss, it was comforting and a huge relief. It just felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Well this is the end. I hope you enjoyed my shitty fanfic turned soft.<strong>


End file.
